King K Rool's Ultimate Weapon
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: King K. Rool has thought of the perfect way to torment the Kongs... but will his plan ultimately succeed, or will he likely get burned by the outcome later on?


**King K. Rool's Ultimate Weapon**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus:**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: (cough, cough) So, have any of you folks notice that some of my old fanfics at a time are being deleted by me? That's because I have realized not long ago that writing for Super Smash Brothers sucks. A lot. So in the place of those particular Smash fanfics and my deleted works of which I no longer work on, I have decided to make one-shots of Donkey Kong Country along with my one-shots for Mario and Pokemon (although it's a rarity in Pokemon's case). Anyway, I just thought I would let all of you ladies and gentlemen know this news, so all I have to say after this is read and enjoy the one-shot, folks! See ya!

Disclaimer: Donkey Kong, King K. Rool, an all of the other Kong members, Kremling creatures, and other characters/locations belong to Nintendo.

* * *

"Bwa ha ha! It's finally done! At last, I will have my revenge after all these years!"

King K. Rool, the bold leader of the crocodile race of Kremlings, and the immortal arch nemesis of Donkey Kong, has finally came up with the perfect idea that would forever torment the Kongs in their sleep. One that they dare not to tinker with. A plan so devastating, it could very much mean change in all of Donkey Kong Island...

"I know this one little thing that I have to make on my own, and then... it will challenge the Kongs... it will be pure genius!"

King K. Rool laughed with glee as he tapped his fingers together, the scene fading to black as he bursted into laughter.

* * *

On the beach front of Donkey Kong Island, our usual heroes Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were simply chilling in the cool waters that offered lush temperatures to the island. As Dixie Kong and Tiny Kong watched from their beach chairs, a strange letter from one of the green Squawks came in, landing on Dixie's lap. Dixie unfolded the letter as she read it aloud.

"Dear pesky Kongs. The kremlings and I have taken over the entirety of Donkey Kong Island! Cranky Kong is now a permanent guest at one of my seven Kremling hotels! I dare you to find him if you can!"

...It did not take too long for Dixie to crumple the letter and toss it into the conveniently placed garbage pale nearby, causing her to scoff with disgust as she folded her arms together.

"That old K. Rool! Doesn't he ever learn?" She told Tiny, who nodded in agreement as she grabbed a banana and started peeling the peel off, eating up the delicious yellow fruit.

As Dixie was about to go back into relaxation, a giant toaster fell on her head, knocking her out unconscious. Tiny noticed this, and she started screaming to get some attention, but she, too, was knocked out cold by another toaster that seemingly fell from the sky. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong both stopped playing with each other in the water to notice this, and they came ashore, to examine the toasters.

"Hmmm... I wonder..." Donkey muttered as he pulled out a banana, pulled off the peel while eating it up, and then putting the banana into the toaster, waiting for it to toast. A minute and twenty seconds later, the banana came out, although it was severely burned. As Donkey took a bite into it, he screamed in agony as he felt the crisp, burnt taste of the toasted banana completely obliterate his taste buds, jumping back into the salty ocean and drinking it up to regain his taste buds.

Diddy, however, instead of bananas, used peanuts and toasted then, and as the end result, ended up getting toasted peanuts. Popping one into his mouth, Diddy clamored greatly for the toaster while Donkey cursed at it, coming back onto land and smashing it with his fists, only to get burned by the toaster, which sent Donkey running all over the beach front, the flames spreading from his red tie onto his thick fur. Diddy was rolling on the ground, laughing at his good friend's antics while poor Donkey Kong tried to kill off the flames, but had no luck.

King K. Rool, watching this enfold from the highest point on the reconstructed mechanical Kremling Island, could only laugh and ponder on how much more pain he could bring to the Kong family, laughing to his heart's desire.

**THE END**


End file.
